civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Chauncey Woolsey
Sarah Chauncey Woolsey (January 29, 1835 – April 9, 1905) was an American children's author who wrote under the pen name Susan Coolidge. She was born into a wealthy, influential family in Cleveland, Ohio, and spent much of her childhood in New Haven Connecticut. She worked as a nurse during the American Civil War (1861–1865), after which she started to write. Woolsey never married, and resided at her family home in Newport, R.I., until her death. She edited The Autobiography and Correspondence of Mrs. Delaney (1879) and The Diary and Letters of Frances Burney (1880). She is best known, however, for her classic children's novel What Katy Did. The fictional Carr family was modeled after the author's own, with Katy Carr inspired by Susan (Sarah) herself, and the brothers and sisters modeled on Coolidge's Woolsey siblings (1872). Sarah Chauncey Woolsey was the aunt of Gamel Woolsey, a noted author and poet. Works Books Katy Series * 1872: What Katy Did or What Katy did at Home # * 1873: What Katy Did at School * 1886: What Katy Did Next * 1888: Clover * 1890: In the High Valley Single Books * 1871: New-Year's Bargain, The Tales., edited by Louisa May Alcott * 1874: Mischief's Thanksgiving, and other stories * 1874: Little Miss Mischief, and other stories * 1875: Nine Little Goslings * 1875: Curly Locks * 1876: For Summer Afternoons Tales. * 1879: Eyebright A story * 1880: Verses,Making of America Books: Verses.: By Susan Coolidge (pseud.) at www.hti.umich.edu * 1880: A Guernsey lily or, How the feud was healed. A story for girls and boys. * 1881: Cross Patch, and other stories Adapted from the myths of Mother Goose * 1883: A Round Dozen, by Roberts Brothers; B. J. Parkhill & Co., Printers, Boston, U.S.A. * 1884: Toinette and the Elves * 1885: A Little Country Girl * 1886: One day in a baby's life (adapted from the French book by M. Arnaud, Illustrations by Firmin Bouisset published by Roberts Brothers, Boston 1886. 31 pages) * 1887: Ballads of Romance and History * 1887: A Short History of the City of Philadelphia from its foundation to the present timehttp://www.faculty.fairfield.edu/faculty/hodgson/Courses/city/philadelphia/PHILHISTORY.html * 1888: Cross Patch, and other stories Adapted from the myths of Mother Goose * 1889: A Few More Verses (verse) * 1889: Just Sixteen * 1890: The Day's Message Chosen and arranged by Susan Coolidge, Roberts Brothers, Boston * 1892: Rhymes and Ballads for Girls and Boys * 1893: The Barberry Bush (short stories) * 1894: Not Quite Eighteen * 1895: An Old Convent School In Paris * 1899: A little knight of labor * 1900: Little Tommy Tucker * 1900: Two Girls * 1901: Little Bo-Beep * 1902: Uncle and Aunt * 1904: The Rule of Three * 1906: ''Last Verses a biographical sketch of the author signed: E. D. W. G. * 1906: A Sheaf of Stories * ????: Twilight Stories (as Contributor),Project Gutenberg Edition of Twilight Stories at digital.library.upenn.edu Short stories, poems and other publications published during her lifetime * 1869: The Funeral Flee, Hearth and Home illustrated weekly magazine, Vol 1, No 52, page 824, December 18, 1869 * 1871: Girls of the Far North, part 1; The Little Corporal Magazine Vol. XII, No. 4, April 1871, Published by John E. Miller, Chicago :: Girls of the Far North, part 4; The Little Corporal Magazine Vol. XIII, No. 1, July 1871, Published by John E. Miller, Chicago :: Edson's mother Scribners Illustrated Monthly, May to October 1871 p.296 * 1872: Two Ways to Love (Poem), scriber's monthly an illustrated magazine for the people, conducted by J.G. Holland, October 1872; Vol. IV, No. 6 :: In the Book, scriber's monthly, vol. 3, issue 5, page 567-572, 1872 * 1873: the white flag (poem), Scribner's Monthly, May 1873 to October 1873, Volume 6 :: A few hints on the california journey, Scribner's Monthly, May 1873 to October 1873, Volume 6 * 1874: How St. Valentine Remembered Milly, (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Feb 1874 * 1875 Little One's Birthday - A Christmas story, Little Corporal Children's Magazine January 1875 Vol. XX, No. 1, Edited by Emily Huntingston Miller, published by John E. Miller, Chicago, 40 pages :: Blue and Pink (A Valentine Story), (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Feb 1875 :: Queen Blossom (A May-Day Story), (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine May 1875 :: The Horse and the Wolf, (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Jul 1875 :: The Fortunes of a Saucer Pie, (vi) St. Nicholas Magazine Nov 1875 :: The "Cradle Tomb" at Westminster, by Susan Coolidge (pp. 678-679), scriber's monthly an illustrated magazine for the people, conducted by J.G. Holland * 1876: Toinette and the Elves (A Christmas Story), (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Jan 1876 :: The Two Goats, St. Nicholas cribner's Illustrated Magazine for Girls and Boys conducted by Mary Mapes Dodge :: The Little Maid of Domremy, (bg) St. Nicholas Magazine Jun 1876 :: Ready for Europe, (nF) St. Nicholas Magazine May 1876 :: How the Storks Came and Went, (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Jul 1876 :: At Fiesole, (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Oct 1876 :: A Queen, and Not a Queen, (bg) St. Nicholas Magazine Nov 1876 :: The Secret Door (A Christmas Story of Two Hundred Years Ago), (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Dec 1876 (also published in The Golden Pathway Circ. * 1877: The Two Wishes: A Fairy Story, (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Mar 1877 :: Illustrated Texts, (nF) St. Nicholas Magazine Apr 1877 :: The Mother in the Desert, (vi) St. Nicholas Magazine Jun 1877 :: Mrs. June's Prospectus, Young Folks' Readings, for Social and Public Entertainment. Edited by Lewis B. Monroe. Boston: Lee and Shepard, Publishers. New York: Charles T. Dillingham * 1878: Solimin: A Ship of the Desert, (vi) St. Nicholas Magazine Feb 1878 :: The Fox and the Turkeys; or Charley and the Old Folks, (vi) St. Nicholas Magazine Sep 1878 * 1879: The Old Stone Basin, (pm) St. Nicholas Magazine Jan 1879 :: Mignonette, (pm) St. Nicholas Magazine Jun 1879 :: Eyebright, (sl) St. Nicholas Magazine Feb, Mar, Apr, May, Jun, Jul, Aug, Sept(chapter 10), Oct 1879 :: Autobiography and Correspondence of Mrs. Delany, revised from Lady Llanover's Edition and Edited by Sarah Chauncey Woolsey, Roberts Brothers, Boston * 1880: The Boy and the Giant, (vi) St. Nicholas Magazine May 1880 :: The Fox and the Stork, (ss) St. Nicholas Magazine Aug 1880 :: Kintu''Atlantic Monthly July to December 1880, p 179 :: ''Interpreted (Poem), The Atlantic Monthly, A Magazine of Literature, Science, Art and Politics Volume XLV December 1879 - June 1880 * 1881: In the Tower- AD 1554, (pm) St. Nicholas Magazine Feb 1881 :: The Mastiff and His Master, (vi) St. Nicholas Magazine Jun 1881 :: The Isle of Peace, by Susan Coolidge (pp. 481-498), scriber's monthly an illustrated magazine for the people, conducted by J.G. Holland * 1882: Concord, Atlantic Monthly magazine from July 1882 :: Golden-Rod, Purple and Gold, Arranged by Kate Sanborn, Illustrated by Rosina Emmet: Boston, James R. Osgood and Company :: Cross Patch pp. 474, The Century Illustrated monthly magazine. November 1881 to April 1882, Vol. XXIII, New Series Vol. I, THE CENTURY CO., NY :: New Every Morning in "Golden Thoughts on Mother, Home, and Heaven from Poetic and Prose Literature of all Ages and All Lands." E.B. Treat, New York * 1884: Lydia Maria Child in Our famous women, Comprising the Lives and Deeds of American Women," by Several Authors, A.D. Worthington and Company 1884 :: Reply, The Century - Illustrated Monthly Magazine May to October 1884, p. 744 :: When (poem), pp. 249 ,Illustrated Home Book of Poetry and Song, Caxton Publishing Co., Chicago * 1885: Uncle and Aunt, llustrated by Jessie Curtis Shepherd, St. Nicholas Magazine Nov 1885 :: "Who ate the sweetmeat" Christmas hearth library, Boston, D. Lothrop and Company :: The Little Christmas Tree, (pm) St. Nicholas Magazine Dec 1885 * 1886: The Secret of It, (pm) St. Nicholas Magazine Jan 1886 :: A Dainty Little Trencherman "The Household" Magazine, Devoted to the interests of the American housewife 1886 * 1887: Lohengrin,SCRIBNER’S MAGAZINE May 1887 - Volume I, pp. 614–615 :: In her garden SCRIBNER’S MAGAZINE November 1887 - Volume II, No. 5 :: Little Alix: a story of the children's Crusade Ballads Of Romance And History. 111 pages, illustrated. Boston D. Lothrop 1887. :: A year, verse, Ladies' World New York September 1887 Vol VIII No 9 :: Little Alix: A Story Of The Children's Crusade, Ballads of Romance and History, Boston, D. Lothrop Company 1887 * 1888: Charlotte Bronte, (pm) St. Nicholas Magazine Dec 1888 :: Christmas Day, young people's new pictorial library of poetry and prose, published by the Northwestern Publishing Co. in 1888 :: A Convent School of the Last Century, Atlantic 1888 p. 779 * 1889: A Coming Out illustrated by Graves, Ladies Home Journal Sep 1889 :: A Little Knight of Labor, Chapter II, with illustration by Edmund H. Garrett, WIDE AWAKE An Illustrated Magazine October 1889, Volume 29 Number 5, (Editors: Charles Stuart Pratt & Ella Farman Pratt, Publishers: D. Lothrop Company, Boston, U. S. A.) * 1990: unknown title, Story-Time for 1890, published by D. Lothrop Company, Boston. Copyright 1889, by D. Lothrop Company :: Hour of Comfort, Poem, The Illustrated Christian Weekly, November 29, 1890, Vol XX No 48 * 1891: Poems in Guests Of The Heart, Edited By A. Craig. Augusta, Maine: E. C. Allen 1891 * 1892: How Bunny Brought Good Luck (Bunny is a doll, whose loss leads to the discovery of a lost silver mine). Illustrated by Walter Bobbett. St. Nicholas - An Illustrated Magazine For Young Folks. Volume XX. Part 1 November 1892 - April 1893 * 1893: The Wolves of St. Gervas, Famous Stories and Poems edited by D. Lothrop Company, Boston :: A Good Bad Horse, Famous Stories and Poems edited by D. Lothrop Company, Boston :: a heroic poem, Wide Awake Illustrated Magazine, June 1893, D. Lothrop Company :: Angels is as Angels Does, 52 Other Stories for Girls, edited by Alfred Henry Miles, published by Hutchinson & Co., London * 1894: title unknown, R. Tuck Year book 12, 1894 * 1897: Little Ursel’s Mothering Sunday illustraded by Edmund Garrett, The deacon's little maid and other poems of childhood, Lothrop Publishing Co., Boston * 1898: Newport Historic Towns of New England Edited by Lyman P. Powell Illustrated with photos, drawings, and maps, New York. G.P. Putnam's Sons. 1898. * 1899: The Better Way, Poem at head of THE INDIAN HELPER, November 3, 1899 * 1900: Queen Log And Queen Stork (Illustrated by C. M. Relyea),St. Nicholas Magazine for Youth May to October-1900, page 859 * 1901: Thoughts by Susan Coolidge in Thoughts edited by Jessie K Freeman Sarah S. B. Yule, Dodge publishing company, NY, 1901 * 1902: Paradise, Young Folks' Library in Twenty Volumes. Volume VII: School and College Days. Edited by Kirk Munroe and Mary Hartwell Catherwood :: unknown poem, The Wedding Day Book with the Congratulations of the Poets arranged by Katharine Lee Bates and published by Lothrop Publishing Company, Boston, 429-pages. * 1903: Dr. Johnson and Hodge His Cat, United Presbyterian Youth Evangelist Paper, No. 28, July 12, 1903 :: unknown title, The Posy Ring A Book of Verse for Children, Chosen and Classified by Kate Douglas Wiggin and Nora Archibald Smith. Published by Doubleday, Page & Co * 1904: A group of New England dishes furnished by Susan Coolidge, Mary Ronald's CENTURY COOK BOOK 1897 + New York 1904NATIVE_NEWS: History: A Hundred Years Ago - Carlisle - Week 127 at www.mail-archive.com ::unknown titel, Little Lassies, Grosset & Dunlap 1904 :: The Desert Island I and II, published in The Jones Third Reader edited by L. H. Jones, Ginn & Company, Boston, USA 1904 * 1905: Susie's Letter About Chipmonks, Twilight Stories published by Saalfild publishing Co * undated: God rules the year, A new year's message of love, printed in Berlin, Germany. :: 12 stories of heroism, Magna Charta Stories. World-Famous Struggles for Freedom in Former Times. Recounted for Youthful Readers Edited by Arthur Gilman, A.M. Published by Blackie and Son Limited published after her death * 1907: How the Leaves Came Down, Ladies' Home Journal magazine - November 1907, VOLUME XXIV, EDITION 12 * 1908: How the Leaves Came Down, A Treasury of Verse for Little Children selected by M.G. Edgar Illustrated by Willy Pogany, Published by George G. Harrap & Co., London also in The Wooster Third Reader by Lorraine Elizabeth Wooster, M.A. Published by Wooster & Company - Chicago, Illinois 1915 * 1909: In April, (pm) The All-Story Magazine Apr 1909 :: Ramona by Helen Hunt Jackson. Introduction by Susan Coolidge 1909 :: A 4 line verse (THANK God for death : bright thing / with dreary name, / We wrong with mournful flowers her / pure, still brow) in A LITTLE BOOK OF COMFORT, Compiled by Rev. Albert E Sims; THE CHOICE BOOKS LONDON: GEORGE G HARRAP & CO LTD; THE RIVERSIDE PRESS LIMITED, EDINBURGH, GREAT BRITAIN :: How the Leaves Came Down (poem), p85, The Ontario Readers Second Book, authorized by the Minister of Education * 1920: The Cavalier's Escape, The treasure chest of my bookhouse, Edited by Olive Beaupre Miller, Chicago, The Bookhouse for children, Olive Beaupre Miller 1920 :: The Secret Door, The treasure chest of my bookhouse, Edited by Olive Beaupre Miller, Chicago, The BOOKHOUSE for CHILDREN, Publishers 1920, 448 pages * 1928: Beginning again, Woman's World September 1928 * 1930 section IV Romance and Reality / My book house the treasure chest 1928) * 1934: Toinette and the Elves- Christmas, a book of stories ald and new, Selected by Alice Dalgliesh, Illustrated by Hildegard Woodward, published by Charles Scribner, New York :: Imogen Comes to Tea, The golden wonder book for children by John R. Crossland & J.M. Parrish, Published by Odhams press LTD 1934 * 1935: Cousin Helen's Visit, The Mammoth Wonder Book edited by John Crossland & J.M. Parrish, London: Odhams Press 1935 * 1937: Christmas boxes, The children's golden treasure book by Odhams Press ltd * 1???: How the Leaves Came Down, Poem in The Home Book of Verse by Burton Stevensonhttp://www2.cddc.vt.edu/gutenberg/etext01/1hbov10.txt * 18??: New Every Morning Poem ("Every day is a fresh beginning! / Listen, my soul, to the glad refrain,/ And spite of old sorrow and older sinning / And puzzles forecast and possible pain, / Take heart with the day, and begin again.") * 1980: Kikeri, published in The Illustrated Treasury of Humor for Children edited by Judith Hendra, Grosset and Dunlap Publishers New York * 1991: Roses and thorns in School Stories ISBN 0600570967 Translations German * Wenn morgen heute ist..., Erich Schmidt Verlag, 1956 = What Katy Did Finnish * Katyn toimet = What Katy Did * Katy koulussa = What Katy Did at School * Katyn myöhemmät toimet = What Katy Did Next * Clover = Clover * Alppilaakson maja = In the High Walley Norwegian * Katy, den eldste av seks = What Katy Did * Katy på skolen = What Katy Did at School * Hva Katy gjorde siden = What Katy Did Next * Katy på reise * Katy hjemme * Clara, Katys søster = Clover * Øientrøst : fortælling * Høiendal = In the High Walley Swedish * Katy i hemmet = What Katy Did * Katy i skolan = What Katy Did at School * Vad Katy gjorde sedan = What Katy Did Next * Clover : Berättelse för flickor. = Clover Italian * Cio che fece Katy = What Katy Did Spanish * Las cosas de Katy = What Katy Did Portuguese * O que Katy fez = What Katy Did * O que Katy fez a seguir = What Katy Did Next * Os sonhos de Katy Danish * Katy, den ældste af seks = What Katy Did * Katy-bøkerne * I Fiesole * Den hemmelige Dør Articles on Susan Coolidge 1959: Susan Coolidge, the Horn Book Magazine of books and reading for children and young people. 14 pages in June 1959 Notes External links * * 19th-Century Girls' Series * German Database to search for translations Category:1835 births Category:1905 deaths Category:American children's writers Category:American Civil War nurses fi:Sarah Chauncey Woolsey sv:Susan Coolidge